The Alternative
by MarchingMonkeys
Summary: (My first fanfiction, like ever!) Maxine, never Max. Chasefield!
1. Chapter 1

Life Is Strange™ OST - All Eyes on Me [HD] (Lyrics) ( watch?v=p4qg0gHD0io)

The Alternative

Maxine, never Max

"Fuck you Max." Victoria breathed as Maxine held the taller girl against the wall as Maxine lips kissed Victoria's neck. "Maxine, never Max." Maxine breathed onto Victoria neck as she got a moan out of the taller girl as her tongue played with the soft skin.

Someone outside the stall knocked on the door. "Get done already!" someone called out. Maxine turned her head around with wicked grin. "Do YOU know who is in here? Fuck off." Maxine let out a short chuckle as the person outside breathed an excuse with a low sorry.

"Where were we?" Maxine muttered before going back to Victoria's neck. "Oh right, yes." Maxine held the taller woman tight against the wall as she played with Victoria's neck, roaming her tongue around at random, before kissing the girl's collarbone "Maxine, never Max."

"Ever fucked someone in a bathroom stall, Maxine?" Victoria asked with a wide grin, which Maxine only replied with a grin of her own. "No, in a rush Victoria?" Maxine asked as she took a short inhale from the pipe she had in her bag, she let out a short cough as let the smoke of the weed out.

She handed over the pipe to Victoria who took it. "Watch it, Maxine. I might have your bony ass against the wall and have you scream louder than the music in the club."

Maxine let out a laugh, "Well Victoria, it's like you want to get fucked in a filthy stall which smells like shit." Maxine held her arms around Victoria's waist as looked at the blonde's eyes. "Is this something like a naughty kink for you Vicky?"

Victoria grin only grew wider.

Maxine had left the stall only a short moment later with Victoria in tow. "I'd rather go home, Vicky." Maxine muttered with a low sigh.

"Nope, sorry can't do. Maxine." Victoria said with a shake of her head. Maxine and Victoria sat in the VIP section. "A queen and her bitch need to be present for the minions to understand who's in charge."

Maxine grinned wide as she quirked her brow at the taller girl. "and this bitch, tell me about her." She asks as they sit in a sofa, however alone as no one could hear their discussion.

"She's a queen until she's in bed, screaming my name." Victoria says, earning a light nudge from Maxine. "Oh you fucking bitch." Maxine says with a shake of her head.

Courtney, Taylor joined them around the sofa, smoking pot and everything else. "So when is Nathan coming with the strong stuff?" Taylor asked with her eyes looking at Maxine, making sure not to stare for too long. Maxine found it flattering, she knew she has the looks, it didn't bother her one bit, anyone could gawk at her in model fashion magazines if they so pleased.

"He's coming soon." Victoria said. "The shit he was speaking about bringing stronger shit the usual." Victoria continued.

"Well, then we'll be frying our fucking brains." Maxine said with a low mutter, but loud enough to be heard.

"Not fried enough, Caulfield?" Courtney asked. Maxine simply grinned. "What, want a taste?" Maxine replied back, winking at Courtney who simply winked back.

Maxine didn't listen to the rest of the discussion, random things, things that didn't interest her own bit, she listened to the booming music which echoed the large chamber, she could see outside the VIP section, where the "peasants" mingled and tried desperately to get access into the VIP section by favours.

Maxine looked around, her eyes locked on a girl who had passed off in a sofa, with folks around her seeing to paying her no attention, Maxine kept her eyes on the girl for a short moment, until she heard Nathan coming in and as he did a loud cheer echoed throughout the whole chamber, even rivalling the booming music, Whenever Nathan came you knew.

"Victoria!" Nathan called out with a wide smile, giving her a hug. "You managed to get Maxine to come along?" He asked as he looked at Maxine with a smile. "Awesome!" he called out, "Now the shit can really get down." He said with a wide smile.

"I thought you were too cool to join our club." Nathan said with a wide smirk as he looked at Maxine, who returned the smirk. "Nathan, I would be stupid to miss it and if you insist me being the club then sure." Maxine said with a grin before continuing. "But I am too cool for it." Maxine said with a nod as she said the last with a purr, which only Nathan laughed at. "Fuck! Maxine you really do remind me about Rachel sometime." Nathan said with a laugh which Victoria scowled at taking a larger sip from the alcohol beverage than usual.

Maxine had read on the internet and the newspapers about this missing girl, but hadn't thought anything deeper about it, she had been busy with the Everyday Hero contest when she was not being busy with Victoria.

"Ladies, perhaps we should mingle with our loving subjects, I love seeing them desperate for a chance to enter the club." Nathan said as he grinned at the three girls around him, Maxine laughed at the joke, because it was true, the fools outside the VIP section was desperate to enter the club, who would betray friends for a chance to enter.

To be honest, Maxine didn't give a shit about them.

The group was standing in the converted bar, each having their own drinks. Maxine was flirting with a black-haired cute thing before Victoria came and drove her away with the largest scowl Maxine had ever seen Victoria wearing. "Chill, Victoria." Maxine said, before tossing out a joke with a barely contained laugh which Victoria only gave her a glare for." I might have learned new tricks though."

"What the fuck is that?" Maxine heard Courtney saying, Maxine looked at where Courtney was pointing and as she did, she saw a girl going about and kissing boys at random. "What a fucking slut." Maxine said with a low chuckle.

"Oh, definitely." Victoria said as she took out her phone and began to record the blonde. Maxine looked on and simply shook her head as she watched show as the girl went from boy to boy, pressing lips and hands moving about.

Maxine looked on until she felt disgusted and turned around, she saw Nathan, looking at the blonde with a large sneer that almost looked like a grin, his eyes locked on the blonde. Maxine thought before she saw Taylor down on her phone, looking distracted and sad.

Maxine made her way towards Taylor, the blonde slut already gone from her mind as she spoke to Taylor about her mother. "Yes, I definitely want to see your mother Taylor, it would be awesome." Maxine said as Taylor hugged her tight. "Thank you Maxine, my mother will love you." Taylor whispered. "I bet she as awesome as you Taylor." Maxine said.

Victoria came and chatted away with Taylor, Maxine standing close and listening on the conservation, they spoke about Taylor mother and that Victoria would love to come along, they did until Nathan came with the blonde slut, his arms around her shoulders. "I have to take Kate Marsh to the hospital, I'll be right back." Nathan said as he made for the door with the girl.

"Hah!" Taylor said. "I guess that's what happens if you preach against sex and fight against nature when it calls." Maxine looked at the girl. "I didn't think it was Kate Marsh, oh well." She said and simply shrugged.

Maxine held the sheets tight in her hands as she breathed in quick. "Fuck…" Maxine moaned as she held her legs around Victoria tight, her feet gently touching Victoria hardened backside as her legs swayed by Victoria movements, she felt Victoria athletic form upon her own lithe from.

This was what Victoria had meant before, when she called Maxine being a bitch in the bed, Victoria had so far been the one in charge during the relationship, Maxine and Victoria had pretty much clicked already the first week and would then hang out more and more, which had earned her a few stink eyes from the likes of Alyssa and Stella.

When thinking about it, Alyssa had even thrown the TP at her direction.

What a fucking child, oh well it didn't matter.

Victoria gave out a short snort as she pushed Maxine left leg away, her feet having brushed up against her buttock for too long apparently. "I love the tight ass you have Victoria." Maxine replied with a light snicker which ended in a moan as Victoria pressed her form hard upon her. "Shut up, Maxine." Victoria looked down at Maxine. "I can't believe that you are so damned flirty."

"What, no more fuck?" Maxine asked as she looked at Victoria who was giving her a glaring stink eye. "You have nothing to be worried about Victoria, I was only having a laugh."

Victoria looked at her and shook her head. "Like you're having laugh with me?" Maxine shook her head. "No, I am not having a laugh with you, I am too busy moaning and screaming your name." Maxine said the last with a chuckle.

Victoria rolled her eyes with a sigh, rolling on her back. Maxine looked at her, panting. "Give me a break Victoria, I was only teasing you." Maxine slightly shifted her position, resting her head in her hand as she lay on the side.

"I want to have a serious relationship with you Maxine." Victoria said with a low voice, staring up at the ceiling. "Sometimes, it feels like you're simply in this for laughs."

"If you mean the Vortex Club, then yes." Maxine said with a smirk, wincing her eyes at Victoria. "Maxine! I am serious!"

Maxine actually did love Victoria, she loved Victoria not for the bitch she could be but for the woman she was when Maxine had her all alone, some of the girls have asked her why and she would say that Victoria is someone who you adore when you see past the wall.

Maxine however, was now in a deep conservation with an old friend, Chloe Price, having fetched the shower supplies in her room after having spent the night in Victoria's room

"Fuck Che." Maxine said as she held the phone to her ear. "I am having girls after me left and right, I do find it amusing that they even dare as Victoria has the dangerous, soul searing stink eye."

Chloe only laughed. "Well, I have seen your photos SuperMax and you hot as hell, I don't blame them." Maxine smiled, Chloe had been in Paris for soon over an year, they spoke time to time but it had been less ever since Maxine had started in Blackwell.

"How is it going in Paris, Chloe?" Maxine heard how Chloe gave a slight sigh. "It goes well, Max, but I do miss you." Maxine nodded to herself. "I miss my BFF as well, but I am sorry Che, I have to rush."

"Watch out for the hyenas, Max." Chloe said with a short chuckle, "See you soon enough Max." and the conservation ended with a beep.

Maxine stood in the corridor, watching the phone, thinking about how it could have been if things had been different, about what ifs.

She made her way to the shower room, feeling a slight sudden headache but discarded it, however once she had made her way inside a stall and with the shower on, she felt like her head would explode as her nose began to bleed, like something overwhelming her, she fell to the floor.

She saw herself, standing near the cliff near the lighthouse, but she didn't recognising the clothing, it looked too hipster for her own taste and even her hair was nothing but a mess, this Maxine was wearing something she would never wear, as she looked about she saw a massive tornado, twisting and whirling like something mad, she could feel it, feeling the strong, near overwhelming winds and she could almost feel electricity in the air.

"What the fuck is this" She thought as she stood there and watching, seeing herself, a different herself maybe, fuck she didn't know.

She saw how the top of the lighthouse giving away and falling upon herself, maybe the different Maxine and with that, everything turned to black.

Author note:

Life is Strange inspired me to write this, this is my very first fanfiction for a game. I usually write roleplay characters but this something which is new for me. I haven't done much of proofreading when it comes to mistakes and errors as I write in a complete brainstorm, I am also a bit unsure about the overall flow of the story as I feel rusty.

I would like to say that, this fanfiction is following my own theory about Life is Strange, such as that all timelines exist in a multiverse or in a many-worlds theory, What I can say about Life is Strange is that it is hella awesome and a masterpiece, the absolute winner of GOTY in my honest opinion ;)


	2. Chapter 2

What you say?

"She's waking up." she heard a female voice saying with a sigh of relief. Maxine felt how her head throbbing with the mother of all headaches, when Maxine opened her eyes, she felt the headache increasing but only for a short moment. "What the fuck happened." Maxine groaned Victoria held Maxine in an embrace as Dana looked down at her with worried eyes.

Maxine looked around, seeing Courtney and Taylor standing outside the shower stall, keeping or pushing people away.

The Vortex Club really do a have a claw in this Academy, Maxine thought at random as her head continued throbbing. "I don't know what happened, Maxine." Dana said. "But when I found you, your face was covered in blood."

Maxine looked at Dana like she didn't believe her as Victoria helped her up on her feet. "Well, I have no fucking idea." Maxine mumbled as she looked at Victoria, who looked at her with concern, and more than concerned, she looked scared.

Hah, Queen Bee of Blackwell all over me. Maxine thought, as she leaned against Victoria for support, her form warped around in a towel, covering her body.

"I might have woken up the entire floor when I called for help." Dana said as she looked at Maxine. "I'm sorry if it gives you any unwanted attention." Maxine only smiled. "it's okay, don't worry about that."

"You'll be in my room, Maxine." Victoria said as she helped the unsteady girl out of the stall, what the fuck, Maxine thought as she saw the crowd that had gathered in the shower room.

"Dana, really made a scene when she found you." Courtney said with annoyance, Taylor simply rolled her eyes at Courtney. "What the fuck was she supposed to do, Courtney, leaving Maxine to be all for herself?"

Courtney only mumbled something, shaking her head.

Victoria had literally been dragging Maxine to Victoria dorm, Maxine would have tossed out some random lame joke at Victoria, something which Maxine hadn't and it did in fact worry Victoria.

"Was it too much for you yesterday?" Victoria asked Maxine, who held her back against the wall with her back, sitting cross-legged in Victoria bed.

Maxine shook her head. "Nope, I have been in wilder parties in Seattle, Vicky." Maxine mumbled. "I don't know why I collapsed, Victoria. I had this fucking weird dream though." Maxine looked at Victoria who now looked at her with stern eyes and arms crossed, and having that famous scowl.

"Go on, Caulfield." Victoria said with a slight nod.

"Well, I saw myself, staring at a gigantic tornado, but it was not me, it maybe was a different me." Maxine mumbled, feeling nothing but confused about the whole dream.

"A dream, nothing more, Maxine." Victoria said and Maxine nodded, Maxine lied down on Victoria bed and closed eyes. "Awesome start on the morning, though." Maxine said, Victoria laughing in return. "It was, shame you dropped in the shower, I was planning to join you."

Maxine only rolled her eyes.

Victoria held Maxine in her arms, moving her hands upon Maxine arms. Maxine kept her back against Victoria as they watched random things on the television. Victoria kept her eyes on Maxine, like a hawk, after the morning in the shower Victoria was still worried.

Victoria put down the sleeping form of Maxine into the bed, pulling the sheet over the girl, she slightly bend over the girl and kissed the girl's cheek.

She heard a slight beep from her phone and as she checked a slight grin formed upon her lips.

Taylor: Still have that video on Kate?

Victoria: Still do, I wonder what I shall do with it.

Taylor: Maybe deleting it?

Victoria: Fuck no, why should I?

Courtney: She did kiss all the boys, Taylor, I don't see why, perhaps she shuts up about preaching about sex.

Taylor: Sure, she's annoying about it. It's your call Victoria.

Taylor: Does Maxine know?

Victoria: No.

Victoria looked at Maxine, her lingering on her sleeping girlfriend. Maxine shoulder-long hair slightly touched Maxine cheek as she slept. Victoria knew that Maxine would be angry if Victoria posted it online, well at least for a moment.

Victoria smirked as an idea crossed her mind, looking at the sleeping Maxine she began typing on her phone.

Victoria: Up for a girl's night ladies?

Taylor: Sure!

Courtney: Alcohol? ;)

Victoria: Bring it. ;)

Victoria closed her phone, with a wide smirk, putting down her phone next to her laptop.

Maxine sat cross-legged on the floor. Taylor and Courtney sat around the dorm's floor and chatted away with Victoria nodding and answering. Maxine would normally have been careful about what she was eating but the bowl with the delicious and unhealthy but very tasty looking candy.

"Fuck, you're really devouring it girl." Taylor said with a slight grin as she watched Maxine throwing another handful into her mouth.

"Down it goes into my belly!" Maxine beams with grin. Courtney shakes her head with a chuckle.

"You'll be rolling to the class if you keep it up, Maxine" Victoria says with a light scowl as she watches her girlfriend taking another handful. "No!" Victoria reaches out to snatch the candy from Maxine hand while Maxine teasingly moans and whimpers.

"No!" Maxine says with a grin at Victoria. "How dare you! Candy thief, stealing my precious!" Maxine grabs Victoria shoulder as she presses the taller girl to the ground. "Give me it!" Maxine grins wide as she reaches out with her hands to take back her stolen candy from Victoria.

"You'll better keep up with the cardio with me Maxine!" Victoria says with sternness in her voice. Maxine grins wide. "With Courtney and Taylor here?" Maxine says as she looks at the two girls and winks. "You wouldn't be able to keep up even with that."

"Maxine!" Victoria says with a groan before Maxine kisses her lips, Maxine arms around Victoria waist as she kisses the taller girl's lips.

"Besides wouldn't it be more of me to love?" Maxine says with a grin as she kisses Victoria's lips who simply rolled her eyes.

After a short moment, Taylor had asked Maxine to speak to her in private, as Courtney and Victoria had been engaged with something on the laptop.

Maxine led Taylor outside the dorms where they could speak without anyone could sneak up upon them without being spotted.

Maxine hugged Taylor as her friend looked troubled and concerned. "What is it, Taylor?" Maxine said with a smile as she looked at Taylor. "You know, that Victoria saved the recording of the girl yesterday right?"

Maxine nodded slowly, looking at Taylor. "I think she intends on uploading it." Taylor said with a sigh.

Maxine let out a sigh. "If she does, I'll make her take it down, Taylor." Maxine sat down next to Taylor. "I understand some of the dislike about Kate, especially as she butts her way into things which she is not concerned but if Victoria loads it up, I will make her take it down."

Taylor looked at her and shook her head. "So you let her upload it?" Taylor looked at Maxine as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"What can I do, Taylor?" Maxine said with a slight frown, feeling disappointed at herself. "I can't go in now and stop them. They figure out that you told me."

"It has to happen, I know how fucked it looks but think about yourself now, Taylor."

Taylor shakes her head with a frown. "I understand Maxine but it is not right." Maxine smiles sadly at her friend. "It is not, nothing ever is."

I thought to say some random stuff about this AU. Chloe father is still alive and well, Chloe is actually studying in Paris and she's absolutely alive and kicking, she will however maybe not make an appearance in this fanfic but having another cell phone banter is definitely on the plan.

But why the vision? You guys will definitely see in the future why, Maxine here have no powers but for some reason she have had one "vision" so far and it's going to be explained further in the story.

It is slightly following the LiS story but with some new stuff thrown into the soup


End file.
